List of locations in Swellview
This is a list of locations (shops, residencies, schools, etc.) within the city limits of Swellview. Landmarks and historic places of Swellview are also on this list. Locations Always B Positive Blood Bank Back Out Steak House A steakhouse mentioned by Ray in Secret Beef, which is seemingly not as popular as Montego's. Beta Maximus A now closed movie store that sold the now defunct video cassettes local to Swellview. Jeff was hiding here. Big Putts A mini golf course that is nearly defaced by the Wall Dogs. Bucket Hut A store that sells a variety of buckets. Jasper is a frequent customer. Burger Castle Appears in Knight & Danger. Clock-A-Dials It is an antique watch store. Club 11 A club where you have to be 11+ years or older to get in. Club Soda A club where you have to be 13+ years or older to get in. Downtown Brown A cafe that appears in both Henry Danger (Meet Cute Crush) , and The Adventures Of Kid Danger (Yoohoo Tube). Dunlop House Residence of Jasper Dunlop. Evil Science Corp A public building located in Swellview, founded by namesake CEO Bill Evil. Ferris Feuler A fuel factory seen in Thumb War. Fred Lobster Piper appears on a Fred Lobster commercial, the place of which is mentioned in Space Invaders, Part 1 and 2 and The Rock Box Dump. Fred Lobster finally appears in Car Trek. Frittle Factory The Swellview factory appears in The Trouble With Frittles where it is blown up; its rival city Bordertown also has a factory in Henry's Frittle Problem. Gabby Birch's House Appears in A Fiñata Full Of Death Bugs. Glass From The Past A store that sells glass bottles. Glass Tech Industries Hart House The Hart House is where Henry Hart and his family live. It appears in a majority of the show's episodes and the most common area of the house shown is the living room. Hey Foods Jasper buys food from Hey Foods in Captain Man-kini, and it makes a brief appearance in the The Adventures of Kid Danger episode, Cheer Beast. Hey Jean! A clothing store that sells skinny jeans. Holy Donuts Honey Bee Factory The lair of the Beekeeper and formerly Rick Twitler. They lured Captain Man and Kid Danger here as bait to trap them both as the latter takes away Kid Danger's powers. Inside-Out Burger A hamburger restaurant. Jandy River A river in Swellview. The old Jandy Bridge connected with the river until it was blown up by the Toddler. 5 years later, a new bridge would be built in the former's place. Jeff's Apartment Jeff lives in a sloppy apartment where he kidnapped Jasper as Kid Danger and Monica and even kept the stolen fish from Sushi Dushi after locking the employees in the restaurant's freezer. Junk N' Stuff A place that sells unusual trinkets and objects. It secretly holds the Man Cave. Karry-Yoh-Del-Lay-Hee-Hoo Also known as the Karaoke Klub. Lake Swellview Lake Swellview is a very large lake located in the woods of Swellview. A secret underwater lair was built in the depths of the lake but it is unknown when. Lil' Biker Shop (Dr. Minyak's second lair) After escaping prison, Minyak found refuge in Lil' Biker Shop and took the owner hostage and changing it into his makeshift lair with Nurse Cohort. After his defeat, however, it reverted back to a biker shop. Little Nero's Pizza Montego's An expensive steakhouse where reservations are required. Mount Swellview Mount Swellview is where Henry Hart and Oliver Pook went fishing as Henry promised to spend the weekend with him up in the snowy mountain. It is also seen in The Trouble With Frittles. Drex's body mysteriously appeared up here in a block of ice, discovered by S. Thompson. Mouth Candy A candy store that sells all kinds of candy the average Swellview kid could ask for. Nacho Ball *A business with 14 locations all over the Swellview area. Nakatomi Tower *A tall tower with unknown businesses. Bianca got laser eye surgery in there. Old Maple Grill An abandoned that was Van Del's former base of operations. Old Swellview Ski Lodge Go-Bro's secret lair in Captain Man-kini, presumably located on Mount Swellview. Omar's Pizza Omar's Pizza was mentioned by Henry when Ray asked where Dr. Minyak could be hiding in Danger & Thunder. Pizza boxes appear in Charlotte Gets Ghosted. Opposite Swellview Page House * Residence of Charlotte Page. Pet Me *A pet store in Swellview. Dirk held some hostages (including Captain Man) in the building until Jasper stopped him. Rigby's Warehouse (Dr. Minyak's former base of operations) Rub Me Do Saint Bernard's Hospital Schneider's Bakery *A bakery that Ray and Drex would go to when they were younger. Sotto Voce Specs in the City An optical store with very good reviews. Sushi Dushi A sushi restaurant. Swell Foods Swell Foods is briefly shown on the Man Cave computer screen to the left in Danger & Thunder. Swellview Airport Swellview Bank Gwen mentioned how she wanted to rob the bank in Love Muffin Swellview Cemetery Swellview City Hall Swellview Clock Tower (Time Jerker's former base of operations) The clock tower served as the Time Jerker's lair, and perhaps his getaway locale before Captain Man and Kid Danger tracked him down. Swellview Elementary School Swellview Health Clinic A local clinic in the area. Swellview Honey Factory *Lair of the Beekeeper and (formerly Rick Twitler), scene of the crime where Kid Danger's powers were taken. Swellview J.A.M. Class Swellview Junior High Swellview Library Swellview Mall Swellview Medical Plaza Swellview Mine Shaft The source of the gas leak came from the mine shaft, and Captain Man was briefly trapped down here after he fixed the issue. Swellview Monoplex Swellview Museum of Stools & Jewels Swellview Park Established 1896, Swellview Park is a park located in Swellview. It is also where Fod Fest was in Back to the Danger: Part 1. The park has a couple of playgrounds, one in Danger & Thunder and another in Hour of Power. Swellview Police Station Swellview Prison A prison where the most notorious criminals of Swellview are detained. Dr. Minyak and Drex have escaped from this prison. Swellview Storage (Dr. Minyak's third lair) *Another one of Minyak's hideouts, formerly a storage facility where residents could rent storage areas. Swellview Tech University Swellview Turnpike Swellview Zoo The sight of Charlotte's dream where she kisses Henry, and is nearly mauled by a lion. The Beating Dungeon The beating dungeon is an underground club where villains are matched to fight with heroes through the Rumblr app. It is here where Captain Man goes to fight the Lawn Ranger, and Kid Danger faces Kyle (aka Dead Bull). Temple Beth Israel A holy place for spiritual people in Swellview. In Saturday Night Lies, Roger Reynolds and Lacey Lumbar (who were mashed together) were taken here in a cart by Ray Manchester and left at the doorstep of the temple, to be quickly discovered by Rabbi Greenstein in shock. Yotally Togurt Former Locations Jandy Bridge (pre-2014) *Destroyed by the Toddler. Swellview Ski Lodge *An abandoned ski lodge that has fallen into disrepair and served as the location of Go-Bro's latest video stunt. Category:Lists